


Stars

by SatanicMe



Series: Fallen Meteors aka Angels [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Brotherly Love, DAMN., Forgiveness, Heaven, Hurt, Plot Twist, Sadness, Siblings, a little bit out of character Luci and Amen, wtf happened there at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicMe/pseuds/SatanicMe
Summary: Amenadiel's sudden leave had hit Lucifer worse than he though.





	Stars

* * *

Cain had literally dropped of earth after Lucifer, Chloe and the rest had drunk theirselves into oblivion and lived trough a hangover that nobody would ever mention again.

Right now the penthouse was empty and cleaned up from the prove of their drunken night. The drinks had been refilled at the bar, too. But penthouse wasn't empty like the bottles that had been thrown into the trash a week ago.

There was still a lonely person sitting at the piano humming sleepily a song as he recalled better times.

 

 

_**A picture of you reminds me** _

_**How the years have gone** _

_**So lonely** _

_**And why do you have to leave me** _

_**Without saying that you love me** _

_  
The small angel giggled as the big oaf tried to find him desperately after having lost the sight of the little mischievous child._

_After the big oaf even left Sammy's sight disappearing into nowhere he laughed even louder thinking he finally had tricked his older brother._

_But then somebody picked up Sammy and threw him on his shoulders._

_"You can't hide from me brother. I'll always find you."_

_"Shut up, Amen."_

_"If father ever heard the dirty words that come out of your mouth, little one, he would make sure to shrub it so clean that you would never ever dare to speak as badmouthed you do."_

_"If you ever stop being the prick you are..."_

_  
**I'm saying I love you again** _

_**Are you listening?** _

_**Open your eyes once again** _

_**Look at me crying** _

_  
"Why does Dad not spare time for us anymore? Are we not important to him?", the now about prepubescent Sammy asked looking up to Amen with questioning look in his small golden glowing eyes._

_The older one sadly kneed down to his brother not knowing how to explain the situation without upsetting Sammy who always had been the brightest one of all sibling's Amen._

_"Dad still loves us. But things are right now difficult between him and mum. You remember how you and Uriel use to fight about who is allowed to play with me next and then you hate each other for days because you both had thrown mean insults at each other in the argument?"_

_Sammy nodded a little bit guilty, before he brightened up giving Amen a big innocent smile._

_"Yeah. But we then always make up and excuse ourselves and after that we prank Gabriel and Michael together!"_

_"Yeah. And Mommy and Daddy will make up soon, too. Just be patient with them."_

_  
**If only you could hear me shout your name** _

_**If only you could feel my love again** _

_**The stars** _

_**In the sky will never be the same** _

_**If only you were here** _

_  
They never made up. Everything just got worse. None of Sammy's siblings or he had seen Dad in weeks after their father had locked the garage door behind him hindering every one from entering the workshop._

_Though their mum hadn't locked herself away like Dad, she was even worse because she took out her anger at her children commanding them always around like little soldiers and when someone made a mistake she shouted at the mishap till his ears bleed._

_"They won't make up.", the depressed teenager Sam commented quietly to Amenadiel while their mother ranted at Gabriel for being to slow._

_"No, brother. There are no feelings left except the hurt ones."_

_"Why do even have to fight?"_

_"Because they disagree."_

_"Can't they just agree? It cannot be that difficult!"_

_"You still have a long way to go, small one. Sometimes there are arguments where nobody is ready to give in the other's opinion."_

_**A picture of you reminds me** _

_**How the days have gone so empty** _

_**And why do you have to leave me** _

_**Without saying that you love me**  
_

_Sam got his first mission from his father finally since he was the youngest of the seven archangels that were only second to their parents in the heavenly order._

_He was supposed to gift the universe light so it would be as bright as the silver city - the population at home had been and kept growing. Many Seraphim spawns were waiting there to be taught the rules of their father and how to navigate theirselves through the realms of existence._

_Being happy of having a chance to make his father proud he asked Amen to accompany him so he wouldn't get lost on his first trip away from home._

_Sam had forgotten all his worries and doubts he had about their Dad's mysterious plan that their father worked on since eins in his workshop instead of spending time with his family._

_Soaring somewhere near the borders of the Andromeda and the Chocolate way Sam closed his eyes smiling recalling the memory of his tries in his childhood to hide from Amen._

_The time where their parents hadn't begun to fight._

_"No! Nonononono!", he shouted and watched with horror how his precious little star turned first into a rock burning with angry red fire that ate itself into the living core like a parasite._

_Amenadiel didn't notice something went wrong as he had been busy with introducing the concept of time to this part of the universe that was meant to be the backup galaxy for their father's pet project called humanity._

_But being forcefully stopped while creating time by a dark non death but non living being which spread it's contagious tentacles out to grab a hold of him he was alarmed._

_Like- "What in father's name had gone wrong, Samael?!!"_

_The greedy shadow kept growing and growing and growing bigger. Though Amenadiel was the best warrior out of all of his siblings he wasn't the fastest one so one of the beast's fangs could grab onto one of his wings immobilizing him in an instant._

_Sam was scared. Utterly fucking scared witnessing his brother being taken away by a creature that was created by his hands._

_He would not allow Amen to be claimed like that!_

_So Sam did something that was really stupid. The suicide kind of stupidness you only can expect to die a cruel death._

_He flew into the direction of the strange darkness and searched for its core._

_Stupid idea. Really pretty mindfucking dumb idea that would even get his father's attention. And would make Dad ground him for it._

_He found it._

_And then he took a dive.  
_

_**I'm saying I love you again** _

_**Are you listening?** _

_**Open your eyes once again** _

_**Look at me crying** _

_  
The both of them had survived and luckily didn't even get their father's attention even though someone had still to explain why the Chocolate way looked more like garbage hill than a mirror galaxy to the Milky Way._

_But after this fateful day the Sammy Amenadiel had known had died at the fangs of the beast that had tried to claim him._

_Where Sammy had been cheerful and euphoric he now was neutral and thoughtful._

_Where Sammy always had asked his siblings especially Amenadiel for help just for the sake of company he now kept to himself and didn't even spoke as much he used to._

_Sammy had the gift to make your eyes bleed not with the volume he tended to rant but with the amount he could say in under a minute making a total adorable fool of himself._

_Now he still talk much - Heavenly Father Sam would probably never be the one to be kept silent - but now he used his words with caution, never revealing what he did not want to share and extracting the most he could from everybody else._

_Nobody was worried for their changing brother. Not even Gabriel and Michael, who were next as close to Sammy he was._

_As Amenadiel looked into his small brother's eyes he knew he had lost his brother._

_Because the eyes that looked back weren't golden and comforting like he remembered them but threatening cold and dark like the shadow Sam had saved him from._

_**If only you could hear me shout your name** _

_**If only you could feel my love again** _

_**The stars** _

_**In the sky will never be the same** _

_**If only you were here** _

_Eventually das had noticed a broken galaxy next to the Milky Way._

_And eventually he even came out of his workshop enraged about the destroyed piece of art he had created with much effort._

_Eventually he also noticed the shadows that had been born from the ash of their burned mother._

_Eventually God found out how Sam accidentally nearly killed Amenadiel without even intending to do so._

_Eventually the almighty father realized he should help his troubled so-_

_HE DARED TO DO WHAT???_

_**I'm saying I love you again** _

_**Are you listening?** _

_**Open your eyes once again** _

_**Look at me crying** _

_Samael grinned mischievously at the innocent woman as she reached out for the apple._

_After the incident he had started to get as much knowledge he could about his father'a little project just to answer his biggest question what exactly made his father stop loving his siblings, brothers and sisters, and him._

_Sam had found out about humanity and how his father had decided to give those clueless mortals the gift of free will._

_It made him furious. Truly fucking wrathful furious._

_But he couldn't let the anger get the better of him. After having survived this beast whose darkness had tainted his soul and wounded his mind Sam had Seiten to himself not to let himself become a monster._

_Eve, the woman's name, took the apple of knowledge already having been fully warned of all the consequence that would follow but also about the potential it held if she took a bite._

_The angel though that if he couldn't take revenge at his father the humans should at least have the chance to decide if they want to be aware about their free will and act on it or keep stumbling around as his father's little marionettes._

_In the same moment Eve and Adam tasted from the apple Amenadiel leaped at Samael seeing he was already to late._

_"What have you done?"_

_A flash hit the earth with a thunder as load as the explosion of a volcano._

_**If only you could hear me shout your name** _

_**If only you could feel my love again** _

_**The stars** _

_**In the sky will never be the same** _

_"What have I done? I have given father's little pets knowledge about the consequences that would follow before I gave them knowledge about the concepts of our universe so they would be able to use their given gift of free will."_

_Amenadiel's eyes widened in shock. Sammy would have never dared to dare something as destructive as this just to spite their father._

_In the same moment the both of them had been summoned into their father's throne room while the clearly upset man greeted them with his back towards the both of them._

_"Hello Amenadiel.", he said ignoring Samael, who was refrained by a muzzle and heavy chains, "When had you exactly planned that Samael here had created a shadow and almost killed you? Or one of the galaxies I sent him to now is shattered in pieces?"_

_"I don't know. After having witnessed that event I had been confused and lost b-b-because I saw h-him die. Samael died down there! I thought I was wrong seeing the beast walking around in heaven wearing my little brother's face but..."_

_Amenadiel'sThe rest Lucifer wasn't able to remember . He knew it was indescribable but still he was happy he couldn't remember it anymore._

_**If only I had wings so I can fly** _

_**I wanna be with you for all of time** _

_**My love** _

_**For you will never die** _

_Although his brother's betrayal had hurt like hell and he still held his grudges against Amenadiel after waking up in hell and howling in pain the both of them somehow managed to make peace between them._

_No idea how this had been possible. Maybe it had been Amenadiel's fucking guilt, combined with his fucking helplessness and the death similar leave of their mother, as same as how truthful and utterly sorry that fucking sap had sounded but Lucifer had forgiven him._

_Fuck him._

_How could he have been so weak to simply forgive his brother after the biggest betrayal of the universe after holding the grudges for eons because Amenadiel asked him for forgiveness?!_

_How had he given in so fast?_

_Glancing to the tall, muscular, black and bald guy to his next Lucifer's face faltered._

_He was family._

_That's why he had given him._

_Even though he had hurt for centuries and still suffered because of hell._

_Amenadiel had been the one who looked out for him when nobody else had done it._

_It was just out of his league what had happened those many many many years ago._

_Humans also said not to dwell in the past._

**_If only you could hear me shout your name_ **

**_If only feel my love again_ **

**_The stars_ **

**_In the sky will never be the same_ **

**_If only you were here_ **

**_If only you were here_ **

**_If only you were here_ **

 

 

  
After all that had happened Lucifer had though Amenadiel would at least said good bye to him.

He had given this dick his fucking forgiveness!!

For what?!

To be stabbed into his back again when daddy dearest called?!?

"Brother?"

He is totally gonna to kill- wait...

What?

"You've come back.", Lucifer stuttered unbelieving before running to the winged figure standing on the balcony and hugged the fuck out of his brother.

"You remember our little talk we had not that much time ago? I will never ever again abandon you again."

"Never ever?"

"Never ever."

 

 

 

_Never ever._


End file.
